superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chaperone and Employee of the Month (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Chaperone"'' |- |'Story by' |Steve Little Martin Olson Merriwether Williams |- |'Written by' |Clayton McKenzie Morrow Carey Yost |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clayton McKenzie Morrow |- |'Storyboard' |Carey Yost |- |'Animation Director' |Russell Calabrese |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Employee of the Month"'' |- |'Story by' |Joe Murray Mark O'Hare Steve Little |- |'Written by' |Mike Roth Tom King Joe Murray Rick Farmiloe Thurop Van Orman |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Mike Roth Tom King Joe Murray |- |'Storyboard' |Rick Farmiloe Thurop Van Orman |- |'Animation Director' |Russell Calabrese |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Joe Murray |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Paula C. Fabela Krist-Ann Pehrson |- |'Art Director' |Nick Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Peter Burns Tim Hill |- |'Writers' |Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Alex Gordon Tim Hill Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg George Maestri Martin Olson |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Billy Fish/Photo Fish/Heffer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Girls #1/#2 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Rocko/Spunky |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Filburt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Donna Grillo Joe Murray |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Sound Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Engineer' |Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Audio Supervisor and Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Scanner' |Kevin Zelch |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Soonjin Mooney Shawn Murday Karen Heathwood |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg Joe Murray |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Martin Ansolabehere Doug Ninneman |- |'Prop Designers' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron Martin Ansolabehere Doug Ninneman |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Soonjin Mooney |- |'Artist Intern' |Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence Antoine Guilbaud |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Richard D. Ziehler-Martin Timothy Barnes Adriana Galvez Nick Jennings |- |'Painter' |Margot Hale |- |'Digital BG Supervisior' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |David Wigforss |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams |- |'Supervising Color Stylists' |Teale Reon Wang Artin Aghamalian Carol Wyatt |- |'Color Stylists' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Assistant Color Key' |Meg Hanna |- |'Production Coordiantors' |Megan Brown June Tedesco Kimberli Karnatz Jim Leber |- |'Technical Coordinator' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Dewey Derek Iversen Nicola Gayle Matt Hary Jenetta Kelley John Magness Scott Ninneman |- |'Sheet Timers' |Julie Murphy Hashiguchi Tom Yasumi Gary McCarver |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Post Production Director' |Heather Admas |- |'Post Production Producer' |Richard LeRoy |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Assistants' |Matt Brown Mishelle Smith Shawn Trask |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Film Editor' |Brad Carow |- |'Production Sound' |Brad Brock Fredrich Hammel |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez William B. Griggs |- |'Sound EFX Editor' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Jenifer Mertens Kenneth Young |- |'Dialogue ADR Editor' |Jason Freedman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity Daniel Hiland Joseph Citarella |- |'Recordist |Gary Maiman |- |'Support' |Daniel Gillett Wendy Baker |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artist' |Diane Greco |- |'Videotape Editor' |Brian Reid |- |'Support' |Traci Blatchford-Kuider Dave McCarthy Jason Ramsey |- |'Negative Cutter' |Bob Lass |- |'Track Reading' |Glenwood Editorial, Inc. |- |'Lip Sync' |Kent Holaday |- |'Chyron' |Bill Steinbarth |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow Pat Irwin |- |'Do the Sponge song' |Written by Clayton Morrow, Joe Murray Composed by Peter Straus Performed by Blag Dahlia, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Carlos Alazraqui |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Dan Aguilar |- |'Davinci Colorists' |Dexter P. Brian Linse |- |'Post Production Services' |Todd AO - Hollywood Digital Anderson Video Encore Video Horta Editorial Warner Brothers Sound |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Camp Lazlo provided by' |Cartoon Network, inc. Joe Murray |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Main Title Animation' |Joe Murray Timothy Berglund |- |'Main Title Assistant Animation' |Shawn Murday |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Finanical Controllers' |Robert Cseko Bill Hutten |- |'Studio General Manager' |Bennett E. McClellan |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller Mary Harrington |- |'Special Thanks to "Camp Lazlo"' |Camp Kidney Bean Scouts of Prickly Pines Jelly Cabin Pinto Cabin Fava Cabin Soy Cabin Baked Cabin Honey Cabin Peanut Cabin Lima Cabin Green Cabin Jumping Cabin Garbanzo Cabin Cocoa Cabin Acron Flats Prickly Pines Leaky Lake Beef Lumberjacks Mess Hall Hallway Scoutmaster Lumpus' Cabin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and "Rocko's Modern Life" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. and Joe Murray Productions, Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. and Joe Murray Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits